Labios compartidos
by Blue.dragon.eye
Summary: Pensamientos y sentimientos de Camus con respecto de Milo. Algo triste, pésimo summary, pasen y lean.


Hola, he aquí mi primer fic. Espero lo disfruten .La canción "Labios compartidos", es propiedad de el grupo Maná, al igual que los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo no gano nada con esto, salvo entretenimiento para algunas personas.

**Labios compartidos**

Amor mío

Si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas

Si estoy hundido en un vaivén de caderas

Esto es el cielo, es mi cielo

Milo… tú y el hechizo de tu persona derritieron mi alma helada… me has hecho sentir nuevamente… rompí mi voto de castidad por ti, y no me arrepiento en absoluto, porque te amo. Que me maten si no está bien esto, pero el estar contigo es suficiente como para crear mi propio cielo… ¡oh Milo! Eres tan perfecto que pareciera que eres un dios… pero eres una persona, y todas las personas tienen defectos…

Amor fugado

Me tomas, me dejas me exprimes y me tiras a un lado

Te vas a otro cielo y regresas como los colibríes

Me tienes como un perro a tus pies

Milo… lo que tienes de bueno, debía tener una contraparte¿no? ... me gustaría haberme enterado por ti, pero no, tenías que ser tan cobarde como para ocultármelo… creo que debía haberle hecho caso a Saga cuando me dijo que no era el único… pero me resistí a creerle que te veías con él en las noches, cuando yo dormía, porque creía en ti, creía que yo era el único… pero me equivoqué.

Otra vez ni boca insensata

Vuelve a caer en tu piel

Vuelve a mí tu boca y provoca

Vuelvo a caer de tus pechos a tu par de pies

Aún no entiendo cómo después de haberte visto con él en su casa, en una cena romántica, diciéndole las mismas palabras que una vez me dijiste… siga amándote, y aún más, que te haya perdonado y vuelva a romper mi voto… contigo.

Labios compartidos

Labios divididos mi amor

Yo no puedo compartir tus labios

Y comparto el engaño

Y comparto mis días y el dolor

Yo no puedo compartir tus labios

Oh amor oh amor compartido

Hoy tuve una charla contigo, te dije lo que vi, y tú… lo desmentiste, me dijiste que después de la batalla contra Hades ya no tenía la vista como antes, gracias al ataque de Shaka… que después de que nos revivieran estaba paranoico… y al ser el idiota que soy yo, te respondí que tal vez tuvieras razón y sí estuviera viendo cosas…espero que lo que se reflejó en tus ojos cuando te dije lo que vi no haya sido temor…

Amor mutante

Amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenerte siempre

Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente

El pedazo que me toca de ti

Es lunes, 17 de Agosto, nuestro segundo aniversario… y lo olvidaste, o eso aparentaste hasta que llegaste con una violeta y unos bombones de chocolate… una flor hermosa y unos chocolates exquisitos… pasaste junto a mí el día entero, sólo para ir en la noche a Géminis… supongo que el haber pasado el día conmigo te quita la culpa…

Relámpagos de alcohol

Las voces solas lloran en el sol

Mi boca en llamas torturada

Me desnudas ángel hada luego te vas

Ya es de madrugada, y aún no vuelves… empiezo a impacientarme, no pude dormir en la noche por tu ausencia…saco una de las botellas que conservo de mi país natal, saco un vaso y comienzo a beber…recuerdos gratos y dolorosos se agolpan en mi mente a medida que bebo… y lloro. Al rato te siento llegar, me preguntas por qué estoy así, te digo que nada… acto seguido procedemos al ritual de cada noche, y antes de caer rendido en la cama, siento como te vas…

Otra vez mi boca insensata

Vuelve a caer en tu piel de miel

Vuelve a mi tu boca duele

Vuelvo a caer de tus pechos a tu par de pies

Dolor… es lo único que siento luego de ayer, luego de que te fueras… a la casa de Géminis, por supuesto… seguramente querías más de lo que yo puedo darte… intento sonsacarte información en pequeñas pláticas durante el día, pero todo lo que digo o lo rehúsas, o dices no escuchar bien y que debes hacer algo… supongo que por ser tú quien me dice esas cosas, las creo… se hace de noche, no pasó nada muy interesante en el día… y te acuestas a mi lado, me das un beso y vuelvo a caer en tu juego, llevado por esos ojos hipnotizantes… tus ojos…

Labios compartidos

Labios divididos mi amor

Yo no puedo compartir tus labios

Que comparto el engaño y comparto mis días y el dolor

Ya no puedo compartir tus labios

Que me parta un rayo

Que me entierre el olvido mi amor pero no puedo mas

Compartir tus labios compartir tus besos

Labios compartidos

Después de que vuelvas en la mañana, nuestra vida como pareja habrá terminado… todo acabará, no habrá más "nosotros", solo un pasado, un grato recuerdo…y mucho dolor… todo eso sucederá en cuanto regreses de ver a Saga.

Ya es de día, te digo la decisión que he tomado… te rehúsas a creerme, dices que lo que te digo es una broma de muy mal gusto, te respondo que yo nunca he bromeado, sigues negando lo que te digo y exiges una explicación… "Ya no hay amor entre nosotros, nunca lo hubo, al menos por tu parte, porque si tú sintieras lo mismo que yo por ti no irías donde Saga" son las últimas palabras que te dirijo sobre nuestro estropeado noviazgo, "vete de mi templo, _caballero de Escorpio_". Me doy media vuelta, siento que te vas lentamente, y cuando cierras la puerta, doy rienda suelta a mis emociones… pero calladamente, ya que te siento del otro lado de la puerta… finalmente te vas…

Te amo con toda mi fe, sin medida

Te amo aunque estés compartida

Tus labios tienen el control

A pesar de lo que te dije… aún te amo, pero no por ello caeré de nuevo en tu trampa, no caeré como todos los otros con los que te desquitas, como a los que hechizas, como todos aquellos que controlas… con tus labios…

Te amo con toda mi fe, sin medida

Te amo aunque estés compartida

Y sigues tú con el control

Milo… aunque pasen mil años… aunque lo nuestro jamás funcione por tu forma de ser… aunque nuestro destino sea no estar nunca juntos… _Te Amo_.

_**Camus.**_

Se ve el templo de Acuario por dentro, una chica está frente a un computador, escribiendo:

- Bueno, solo tengo una cosa que decir¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡es mi primer fic, tengan piedad con esta pobre escritora!!!!!!!!!!- se oyen pasos apresurados en el corredor de Acuario.- oh, oh… debe ser mi maestro…

- TU!!!!!!!!!!!! A ti te quería ver!!!!!!!!!!! Como rayos se te ocurre ponerme en una historia sin mi autorización!!!!!!!!!!! .v.

- Dígale eso a Milo, perdí una apuesta con él y esta es la penitencia, él es el que quería un fic yaoi, reclámele a él ¬¬.

- MILO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Camus corre de nuevo.

- n.nU sin más que decir, se despide esta escritora.

Bye, bye!!!!!

Blue.dragon.eye XD


End file.
